El nacimiento de los Dioses
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Fanfic escrito para Pollux Dioscuros como regalo de cumpleaños. Universo Saint Seiya Mitologia.


Helena observó el amanecer, hacía dos días de su vuelta a Esparta. Esos dos días los había pasado encerrada en su habitación, no quería ver a nadie. Su madre, Leda intentó verla varias veces pero la joven solo contestaba "que estaba bien" y "que necesitaba estar sola" .

-Por ser la menor, es demasiado caprichosa- dijo Clitemnestra dando un ultimo paseo por el salón del trono ante los ojos de sus padres Tindaro de Esparta y Leda.

-Hay que comprenderla-respondió en un susurro Leda- Hace poco ha vuelto de ese secuestro, es muy pequeña...

-¡¡Todos se hacen cargo de ella!!- Tindaro se levantó de su trono y observó a su hija.

-Lo que tiene mi joven princesa, no es mas que celos de la joven Helena, se le nota demasiado.

Los tres miraron hacia las puertas, en ellas un joven alto de cabellos rizados y oscuros miraba a la joven fijamente. Caminó hasta ellos e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza saludando a los señores de Esparta.

-¿Cómo osas a hablarme así Alexandros? ¡¡Tu no eres más que un guarda real!!

-Te equivocas mi pequeña- resolvió Tindaro tomando a su hija mayor de los hombros acercándola a él- Alexandros es mi consejero, los dioses lo han traído ante mi.

-Zeus mismo lo trajo-dijo suavemente Leda

-Mi señor Tindaro, los dioses eligieron el destino de sus hijos.

Leda se estremeció y Tindaro no pudo más que observar a su esposa,

-Clitemnestra, sal de aquí.....

-¡¡Pero padre!!

-Por favor...-suplicó de nuevo su madre

La joven salió, Tindaro suspiró y observó al joven.

-Tu dirás Alexandros –se sentó al lado de Leda y tomó a esta de la mano, intentando reconfortarla ante lo que debían escuchar.

-El oráculo determinó esto, Clitemnestra se casará con Agamenón, rey de Micenas. Pollux y Cástor serán jóvenes queridos en toda Esparta, se les reconocerán como los héroes pero... Cástor morirá bajo la mano de alguien de su familia. La pequeña Helena, ha sido designada entre los propios dioses como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ella será la esposa de Menelao y reinarán en Esparta..

-Pero eso.... –Alexandros levantó una mano acallando a Tindaro

-Helena será la que desate la mayor guerra conocida y por conocer. Y Clitemnestra morirá por la mano de su propio hijo....

Leda se echó a llorar siento acunada por los brazos de Tindaro, este observó a Alexandros quien luego de hincar una de sus rodillas en tierra salió afuera.

-Seguro que ellos se equivocaron, tal vez Alexandros se haya equivocado al ver aquello...

-Sabes bien como yo, mi querido esposo, que no es verdad...

-Por suerte, ninguno de nuestros hijos lo ha escuchado Leda.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que un joven de no más de 16 años lo había escuchado todo y corría veloz a la habitación de su hermana predilecta, Mientras Cástor era más aferrado a Clitemnestra, él, Pollux lo era de su pequeña Helena a la que consentía. Él adoraba a su hermano sobre todo, pero la pequeña Helena era un bálsamo de paz para él, se parecía en demasiadas cosas a él. Hasta los cabellos y la vivacidad en su mirada eran iguales.

Llamó con suavidad a la puerta un par de veces, pero como en las otras ocasiones, Helena no abría la puerta. Suspiró, ¿cómo podía ser esa pequeña tan cabezota? Sonrió a sus adentros y volvió a llamar.

-No quiero hablar con nadie..

-¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

Como si fuera un soldado que había escuchado la voz de mando de su capitán la joven saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su hermano. Pollux la miró, solo era una niña, una pequeña niña asustada. Helena no la miraba, no quería dejarle ver sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, había sentido un miedo realmente atroz cuando la secuestraron. Un miedo que había sentido su madre, Leda que pensaba que Helena no volvería y el propio Tindaro, que no sabía que hacer por su hija, su pequeña Helena.

-Princesita –Pollux se arrodilló delante de ella, el chico era más alto que ella- ¿aun sientes miedo?

-No-dijo en un susurro aguantando las lágrimas. Pollux la volteó mirándola, el pequeño rostro infantil lleno de lágrimas, los ojos claros brillosos de llorar.

-Nadie te va a llevar más, Helena... –los brazos pequeños se aferraron al cuello de su hermano mayor, escondiendo la cara en el hombro de él.

-Yo.. Él... No me dejaba volver a casa..... Yo no quiero irme, quiero estar con mama.... quiero estar contigo hermano...

El mayor sonrió, esa era la ternura de su hermana. Se levantó llevándola con él a la ventana de su habitación. Le limpió las lágrimas suavemente con uno de sus dedos, limpiando la inmaculada piel de la niña.

- Mira el cielo Helena, por ahí escondido hay alguien que siempre me concede lo que pido. No se, nunca le he visto pero logro intuir quien es hermana, A él le pido, que nunca me separe de ti, que siempre, pasen los años que pasen estemos juntos.

La niña sonrió, los ojos azules brillaron por ellos solos.

Aquella risa y aquella mirada se mantuvieron años, años en los que pasaron multitud de cosas. Hasta que pasó aquel día, aquel día en el que Pollux fue por Cástor al Hades. Helena no sonrió más, poco tiempo después llegó Paris....

-¿Qué es toda esa historia joven?

-Es la historia mía y de ella –dijo señalando a la mujer que estaba a su lado, los tirabuzones rubios caían por su espalda y la túnica blanca de ambos les daba un aire angelical.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseáis?- la diosa de cabellos morados sonrió tras su padre, tras el padre de todos ellos.

-Vos lo sabéis Athenea, sabéis que es lo que os vengo a pedir.

El dios mayor la miró sonriente, la diosa de la sabiduría pensaba. Miró a la joven, vio en ella aquella sonrisa que su hermano le había contado. Ellas dos tenían algo en común, y era él. Ella tampoco podía decirle no a ningún pedido de él, era su ojo derecho, su hermano menor.

- De acuerdo..... no os separaré nunca.

La joven sonrió abrazándose a su hermano que miró a la diosa y le sonrió. Se sentía bien entre su otra familia.

-Pero Helena debe pagar algunas cosas....

-¿Entonces?

-Eso es, desde entonces el alma de tu hermana ha estado despertando en mi.. Yo soy tu hermana, por doble parte.

Tras el casco hubo una sonrisa, sonrisa que los rosados labios igualaron y los azulados ojos transmitieron con la misma intensidad.

-Princesa, Aleisha, custodia de la casa de Escorpio se presenta

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Athenea, las tropas de Ares se acercan

-Ve a tu puesto Aleisha –la joven de cabellos azulados hizo una reverencia y salió.

-Iré a Géminis para que no pasen de allí. Confía en mi... –la miró e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Si...ten cuidado Pollux...Hermano..

-Lo tendré mi pequeña Helena.

La observó antes de salir y volvieron ambos a comprender, que si merecía vivir era por ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa en los labios de ambos.


End file.
